Choices
by regie27
Summary: Following Queen Hou-Ting's death, a young Zaofu captain managed the almost impossible, taking over Ba Sing Se. Now she has been tasked in stabilizing the whole country and for that, more allies with outstanding talents will be required. A chance meeting crosses Kuvira with one Asami Sato. A "what if" scenario placed after the end of Book 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_

This story was originally posted in AO3 but given that Kuvirasami content is rather scarce, I've decided to publish it here as a treat to both my LoK readers and any Kuvirasami shippers looking for more content. Being this a guilty pleasure ship for myself, the romance will get steamier so there will be individual content warnings on each chapter when sexual situations are described, but the story can be enjoyed without it if you'd rather skip.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

It was an exquisite soiree, the event of the year in which the cream of society from Republic City plus distinguished guests from other nations and walks of life congregatedto enjoy merriment and the finer things in life , yet the young Industrialist Asami Sato felt lost and lonely. None of Team Avatar's members were there, not even Tenzin and his family. Her dear friend and ex flame Mako was busy with Chief Lin Beifong patrolling the surrounding areas since so many wealthy patrons and celebrities also attracted the wrong kind of people with a promise of a quick yuan in the form of fat wallets and bejeweled guests. Bolin was on a date with Opal taking advantage of the time they had left since they anticipated she would be soon busy searching for more Airbenders. And her dearest friend Korra…she was unfortunately out of commission convalescing from the traumatic aftermath of their encounter with the Red Lotus. At the thought of Korra, the void of loneliness increased setting a suffocating weight inside. She would have wanted to be with the Avatar by her side assisting in her recovery but Korra had refused in the hopes her usual confidence, impatient nature and young strong body would allow her to bounce back to health and recovery in no time. But three months had gone by and rehabilitation was going unfortunately and rather unexpectedly slow paced. Everybody was so used to Korra's resiliency, restlessness and tremendous strength that a quick recovery was expected by all, especially Korra herself. But this was not the case. A waiter offered a glass of wine which she decided to accept in the hopes the spirited drink would help her dispel the blues her heart seemed to be drifting into.

"You seem so lost in thought that you haven't realized how many admirers are gawking at you right now" a female voice said. Asami's head snapped towards the sound and noticed two young Earth Kingdom nationals in elegant formal uniforms flanking her side. The young man was handsome, tall and dignified, with glasses and short cropped hair, intelligence brimming in his eyes. The woman was slightly shorter than her but her features were strikingly attractive with dark eyebrows that enhanced the green of her eyes and a curious beauty mark underneath the right duo made an amazingly good looking pair and it seemed she hadn't been the only one to reach this assessment judging by the insistent glances from the other guests now focused on them as well as her. Asami was aware her choice of clothing had indeed commandeered admiring looks from the moment she set foot at the ball, a sleeveless long crimson dress that left her back full in display accentuated by her raven black hair pulled up. With the newcomers now on her side, they were really calling up everyone's attention and curiosity.

A flicker of recognition flashed on her mind. She had met them before. In fact, she had met them the first time in the domed Earth Kingdom City of Zaofu founded by Lin's estranged sister Suyin. She had actually met the bearded young man personally as befitted the eldest son of the Beifong Metal Clan. She knew about the woman because her presence seemed to be everywhere near the Beifong's impressive property. She was part of the dance troupe that had entertained her group to which Asami remembered remarking giggling to Korra that Su seemed to have personally chosen pretty and agile girls for the task. Later she saw the young woman on a much different role as captain of Zaofu's guards but Asami didn't actually properly met her until much later when the young military leader had been commissioned the task of stabilizing the Earth Kingdom after a successful campaign in Ba Sing Se. They had almost collided with each other on the long corridors of the Republic City government hall, the young captain apparently still assimilating the burden of her newly assigned mission as she rushed through the corridor absentmindedly. After the officer proffered her most earnest apologies for her clumsiness, they exchanged affable brief words when both recognized each other from Zaofu and the metalbender revealed her new role.

"I hope my new mission allows us the chance to properly meet again Ms. Sato" Asami remembered Kuvira saying that afternoon with a smile. Fate had it they would indeed cross paths once again.

"Bataar? Kuvira? I didn't realize you were invited here too" Asami addressed the newcomers warmly.

"Well, after Kuvira took Ba Sing Se, she seems to be the toast of the town everywhere she goes" Bataar replied amused referring to his companion.

"It wasn't me, it was a team effort" the woman clarified somewhat mortified by the attention. Even without the heroic backstory, the military officer would have garnered attention anyway with her mere presence. Military uniforms usually serve to improve an individual's appearance but in this particular case, it wasn't so much the uniform as the wearer herself who made the elegant forest green, silver and black ensemble stand out amidst the sea of dresses and gowns and national traditional attires, the final touch being the braided black hair resting over her right shoulder.

"But it was you who was chosen as provisional head of state" the bespectacled man added with a lopsided grin.

"We can switch places if you like" retorted the dark haired woman, eyebrows raising in challenge.

"Ohh no, thank you. I have no problems whatsoever being your number one. I don't work well with that kind of attention and pressure over me. The spotlight does indeed suits you better Kuvira." Asami caught a discreet wink on his part which made his partner smile.

"You underestimate yourself again Bataar but what's done it's done. Seems I have the prettier face for propaganda" the dark haired bender offered, the corners of her lips lifting impishly.

Bataar laughed at that but Asami couldn't help but think that Kuvira's appreciation wasn't far off. Of the two, the one that distilled an aura of endless confidence, the dignified appearance of a leader with an appropriate touch of detachment was her. There seemed to be a harder edge on her countenance than from the last time she remembered seeing Kuvira back at Zaofu when she was among Su's elite security forces and not yet a head of state. It suited her though with her new role.

"So I have a lot of admirers?" Asami teased her new companions adding her own roguish smile.

"Plenty, especially here when you are dressed to the nines. I must say red does favor you, right Bataar?" Kuvira noted glancing at the stunning dress appreciatively.

"It does. It's a bit strange to see you in something other than the more outdoor-sy garb I've seen you wearing before. But then again, you were on the adventure trail with the Avatar. A ball gown would have been certainly out of place."

"I don't think it would be appropriate for this occasion to have come wearing my racing suit although I wouldn't mind" Asami offered amused with the idea. She enjoyed looking attractive with dresses that accentuated her good looks but she was truly right at home on her mechanic's overalls and tools scattered on the floor.

"I think you will stand out no matter what you are wearing" the young head of state remarked. For some reason, the simple observation brought warmth over her cheeks. Asami thought she caught on Kuvira's eyes more than just a polite admiring gaze but she couldn't be completely certain. The music, the animated chatter that filled the vast room, the elegant décor, the sweet drink she was sipping presently and the pleasant company might have muddled her appreciation into making her read too much into the commentary.A waiter approached the group with a tray with a new round of drinks. Bataar accepted one but Kuvira refused, a gesture that called the magnate's attention.

"You should try it. Fire Nation Ambassador Khen apparently dug deep into his family cellars and is offering a very impressive vintage tonight."

"That I've been told but I'd rather not dull my senses. There are things that I would prefer to admire with my senses unclouded." Again, the flicker of admiration on the former captain's eyes directed towards her. Asami was sure she was blushing now so she hurriedly downed the remaining contents of her glass in an effort to dissimulate it. While she was concentrated on her glass, another Earth Kingdom officer approached Bataar engaging in a brief exchange. The engineer glanced at both women utterly disappointed as the officer dutifully stood beside his superior's side waiting for a response.

"You'll have to excuse me ladies" Bataar addressed his companions apologetically. "Matters of state force me to leave such pleasant company. I really wanted to share some ideas with you Ms. Sato but I guess it will be on another occasion. Kuvira, make sure to communicate our mutual interest on her impressive skills and try to enjoy yourself. Who knows when will be the last time you'll get the chance to do so."

Kuvira brought a gloved hand over her second in command's shoulder. "I'll do Bataar, you can be sure of it."

Bataar bowed and left dejectedly the women's side pausing long enough to discretely place a peck over his companion's cheek, and in brief moments he was lost amidst the crowd. Kuvira followed his journey with a pensive glance.

"I know he was really looking forward to talk to you about his projects. It was a huge coincidence you decided to come and when he found out you were here he didn't want to let the opportunity go to waste but I guess I'll have to make do for both."

"I'm sorry he had to leave" Asami replied in earnest. With their appearance, she was really looking forward to an evening of stimulating conversation with people closer to her age and interests. "I never refuse a good chat with a fellow engineer, much less a very talented one like Bataar. To be fair, your arrival greatly improved my appreciation of this whole party which had been rather boring until now" the magnate added with a smirk.

"I'm no engineer but I hope you can still find our conversation engaging. I too consider myself an admirer of your work and in a sense, a kindred spirit."

"Really?" inquired the magnate.

"At your age, you command one of Republic City's top companies and you've been leading the market with cutting edge technology, and all that accomplished before the age of 25. Your example gives me hope that I might be able to successfully accomplish the daunting task that awaits me."

"It seems you have done your background research, I'm flattered."

"My job depends I do a good assessment of the people I consider as potential allies for our cause. Would you mind I steal your company for the rest of the evening so we can talk business?" Kuvira offered with a pleasant smile.

"Not at all. I'm also curious to know more about your meteoric rise from Zaofu captain to provisional head of state" Asami countered, truly intrigued by her companion's most unexpected promotion.

"I'll be glad to fill in the details. I've noticed this mansion has a pleasant garden outside. I think that for a conversation it would suit us better than the noise and the potential interruptions your presence invites here."

Kuvira wasn't wrong about that last fact because as they were speaking, two elegant handsome men seemed to have garnered the courage to approach them and were walking in a beeline towards the eye-catching duo. The former captain simply issued them a challenging glance and quickly led Asami by the arm out of the ballroom and towards the elegant gardens. The magnate glanced at her partner with the corner of the eye smiling inwardly at the curious picture they must have been making at that instant, the dashing military leader accompanying the attractive industrialist. It would surely provide fodder for the social pages of Republic City's newspaper. Even with the white gloves on, Asami noticed that the contact of Kuvira's hand against her bare forearm felt pleasant and reassuring.

In the company of her new conversation partner, the rest of the evening promised to be a quite entertaining one for one Asami Sato, one she was determined to enjoy to the fullest. On how much she would indeed enjoy the evening and the present company she wouldn't know yet but the promise of an unforgettable night hung in the air in the undeniable electricity that seemed to flow between the young industrialist and the military leader.

And quite unforgettable it would be indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived with a cloudless day ushering the promise of a beautiful summer day for Republic City. Sunshine sneaked its pale rays through the window of Asami Sato's room dispersing the shadows on its way inside as a rather annoying bright tendril reached across her face, the light forcing her out of her comfortable slumber. Heavy laden eyelids flung open and arms stretched wide open when a sudden realization froze her in place. Right beside her, her figure halfway covered in soft sheets was Kuvira profoundly asleep, a light noise escaping her lips. Asami realized she was not wearing her nightgown and judging by what the sheet failed to cover, Kuvira was apparently in a similar state of undress. The pleasurable warmth she had sensed in the transitory state between deep sleep and wakefulness hadn't been a product of a rather vivid wet dream. It had been real, all of it.

Her eyes scanned the contents of the room and noticed the telltale signs of what had transpired there in the late hours of the night. Her gown was discarded over a chair. Her shoes were nowhere to be seen. An elegant green, black and silver military coat hung on the door but the rest of the ensemble laid on the floor. But the most blatant piece of evidence was the magnate herself. Her hair was down and all over the place. Her body still conserved a very pleasant warm tingle and a quick glance to her sleeping companion brought a sudden burst of anticipation. The disheveled dark locks over the sleeping woman's forehead and shoulders enticed her with the irresistible impulse of brushing them aside. She'd barely willed herself to stop, not wanting to disturb her companion's peaceful sleep. Instead, with an almost unperceivable motion, she stood up, picked up a gown and put it on. As she walked over the window, her mind made a journey to the hours that preceded what culminated in her room.

-oOo-

Asami had lost complete notion of time by the time she'd realized many of the guests were departing the mansion.

"I think we got so immersed in our own conversation that the party ended and we didn't even notice" the magnate commented amused. The adage did proved to be true on this occasion. Time did fly as the industrialist engaged on an hours' long exchange with Kuvira. The former captain proved to be a skilled conversationalist and a better listener, providing the magnate with an intelligent yet amusing conversation. Asami couldn't remember when it had been the last time she had been so engrossed with another person like this.

"Personally, I don't mind. Judging by how we lost count of time, I'll say that our little chat was more interesting that whatever took place on the ballroom" the military leader observed with a grin.

"I think that evening's over then" the industrialist mused slightly disappointed.

"I'm afraid so" retorted Kuvira as she stood up offering her hand to Asami. The magnate accepted as they followed the throng of guests making their way out of the elegant complex. Valets were assisting their guests with their vehicles and Asami saw her sports satomobile being driven towards her. She also caught the official emblem of the Earth Kingdom on another vehicle boarded by several soldiers. The possibility of the pleasant evening coming to an end somehow disturbed the industrialist more than she thought it would or should. She had to think and fast. An idea quickly materialized on her mind and she secretly hoped it would work.

"I think I can see my ride and yours approaching" commented Asami.

"I can see mine, the boring official looking satomobile with the Earth Kingdom emblem. Which one is yours?"

"That one" Asami replied with a proud smile as she pointed towards a sleek, modern looking satomobile that stood out among the other vehicles.

"That one's yours? Don't tell me…you designed it" Kuvira replied admiringly.

"Yes, designed and built it. It's custom made. I'm still tinkering with it but so far it's pretty fast and nimble too. I know the ball's over but I can give you a test drive if you want." Pride was noticeable in Asami's attractive features.

"You're not teasing me right? You are offering me a ride in one of your sports vehicles? Of course I would like one!" The unbridled enthusiasm the military leader displayed reminded Asami that Kuvira was still a young woman despite the huge responsibility placed in her care now. Just like her.

"And your escort?"

"Leave that to me" the young head of state replied confidently. Moments later, the vehicle left without the main passenger and she made her way back towards Asami. The valet was just handing the keys to the sleek vehicle to the young industrialist and both chuckled when his cheeks acquired a deep hue of crimson as they boarded the satomobile.

"I think the sight of two beautiful women and a sports vehicle all at the same time was too much for the young man to endure" retorted the metalbender with a wicked smile.

"Perhaps, or maybe he has a thing for fast vehicles" Asami offered grinning. "Here, put these on" she continued as she handed Kuvira a pair of googles and she placed a similar pair over her head. The satomobile roared as they speedily made their way out of the mansion grounds and into the city. Asami took unto herself to serve as a self-appointed tourist guide of sorts for the young head of state as she showed the exciting and lively sights of Republic City's night life. Elegant gowns and all, they stopped on a very popular noodles stand to enjoy the specialty downed with draft beer. Kuvira seemed as surprised as the other patrons, who couldn't stop gawking at them with their fancy clothes slurping noodles, to see Asami act as comfortable and genuine on this humble place as she was when surrounded by high society.

"I have one more stop before I free you to your obligations" Asami exclaimed, the roar of the satomobile's powerful engine menacing to muffle her words as they left downtown behind.

"To which honestly, I'm in no hurry to return to" the metalbender replied with a playful smile curving on her lips.

"Bataar wanted to know more about my work but he's not here. I can show you what I'm currently working at and maybe even scribble a note or two, nothing confidential of course."

"It would certainly be a privilege but isn't your workshop closed at this hour?"

"I don't work my prototypes in my factory workshop. I begin them at my home. Everything I need to work is right there. I would say my house is becoming more workshop than home."

Kuvira stared at Asami with a myriad emotions behind the googles. "Are you inviting me to your home?"

"Not my main one though. My family mansion is presently serving as home for Mako and Bolin's Earth Nation relatives. But my current house is where I live and work too. If it's too late we can arrange for a more formal visit during the week and you can bring Bataar and any other members of your staff to come along." A part of Asami was as flabbergasted as Kuvira that she had proposed this. It would be the very first time she would have invited a potential business partner to her dwellings, main or otherwise before having an established relationship, but somehow she felt strangely open and comfortable around the young leader. Right now she couldn't stop herself from wanting to spend more time with her and to know more about her and she had the lingering suspicion Kuvira felt the same too.

"I am" Asami replied firmly, her light green eyes shimmering amiably. The former captain smiled at that.

"I accept."

Moments later, Asami was on her personal workshop guiding Kuvira enthusiastically through her projects as the metalbender absorbed it all with focused attention, curiosity and appreciation. Asami noticed Kuvira seemed to be particularly interested in a tool design when she noticed how her body abandoned the casual pose and morphed into a firm stance, her hands moving swiftly and with purpose. When she finished, she held a tool similar to a wrench in her hands which she proceeded to give to Asami.

"I'm not sure if I understood well the blueprint but here…I bended it with the metal from my uniform" she added, touching the metal sheets on her upper arm.

Asami took the tool and examined it carefully, sensing the weight and tracing the details with her fingers. On the raised elegant eyebrows there was an expression of astonishment and admiration.

"You did this by only looking at the blueprint? It's a little heavier than I had planned for but otherwise it is what I had in mind. I thought metalbenders specialized mostly in cables and stuff. I didn't know they could be able to craft intricate things like this."

"It can be done but it takes tons of practice and somebody pestering you enough to try it. In my case, the pestering was courtesy of Bataar. With him being an engineer, sometimes I would help him around his workshop with concepts and crafting parts and tools and instead of going the long, slow route of metalworking, I would be around to lend a hand and speed things up with bending."

"I really impressed! I can see why Suyin decided to train you. You are very talented and believe me, I've seen Lin and Korra in action but you are already at their level with metalbending."

"Thank you. I just wanted to convey my interest in your work." The dark haired bender stared at the industrialist, the expression on her face revealing more than just professional admiration. Asami drew a sharp breath as she led Kuvira out of the workshop and towards her home.

"Well, hope you've enjoyed your own personal tour of Republic City and my work. I should be returning you to your hotel now" she added as she began moving towards the parked vehicle.

"No" the metalbender replied firmly. The industrialist tilted her head towards her in confusion.

"I think I would be abusing of your hospitality far too much if I make you drive at this hour back to the city. Even if it's a safe city and I've heard that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you driving at this hour. I can contact my people and they can pick me up here."

"No, it is me who has been a most inadequate host. As you can see, I have a whole house at my disposal. You may stay here for the remainder of the night and your people can pick you up tomorrow…well later today actually" Asami grinned realizing it was already past midnight, the silver satellite in its full stage shimmering brightly against the dark celestial vault.

"You have been exceedingly generous with your time and attention Asami. I really do not want to abuse your kind disposition" retorted Kuvira.

"Nonsense. I was the one who proposed all of this, right? Besides, you must be eager to get out of that uniform. Carrying that weight around must get burdensome."

Kuvira arched an eyebrow. "True, I'm eager to get out of this uniform." The way she directed her green eyes towards Asami made the industrialist suddenly cough nervously.

"Right….follow me then." The magnate led the young leader inside the vast but seemingly empty mansion.

"I'm somewhat short staffed. When I thought I was about to lose my company, I had to let go most of my employees. Now that we're back in the black, I've been hiring people back to help here since at my other place Mako and Bolin's family have been diligently taking care of I've been without help for a while so I've gotten used to doing things myself. I'm sorry if it doesn't match the comforts of your hotel but it's only till daylight" Asami offered somewhat mortified by the lack of luxury and convenience associated with fancy properties.

"It is your home, I could care less about comforts. Besides, after the Ba Sing Se campaign, any place that has a roof, running water and is safe is good enough for me" replied the military leader appreciatively. She followed the young magnate to the kitchen and sat down in front of an elegant counter as her host busied herself with a teapot.

"I'll prepare us some tea. I found tea helps me to sleep better after a hectic day." Moments later, she was approaching her guest when the train of her exquisite dress got caught with a slightly lose tile and tripped. The teacups landed with a racket on the floor but Asami watched in dismay as some of the tea landed over Kuvira's elegant uniform coat.

"Spirits...I'm so sorry…your coat…" Asami turned around and got a damp cloth as Kuvira attempted to wipe any remaining liquid with her hands. She was so nervous that she didn't realize she was wiping the stain with the uniform's owner still wearing it. When Asami tilted her head up, she encountered Kuvira's amused grin.

"I really appreciate the gesture but I think I should take this off so I can clean it better."

"Right" Asami was trying to understand why she was so nervous all of a sudden acting was anxious but wasn't sure why. As she returned with a hanger for the coat, Kuvira was finishing wiping out the stain, the steel epaulettes no longer attached to the garment. Underneath the elegant coat she wore a white sleeveless undershirt. A pair of small engraved platinum discs held together by a cord hung from her neck. Military ID tags guessed the magnate. Asami's gaze lingered long enough to notice slender yet toned arms that evidenced the rigors of martial training as well as her former dancing education. The immaculate white gloves were gone as well.

"That will really need to go to the cleaners. We should do that first time tomorrow, on me" commented Asami as she handed the metalbender the hanger.

"That's okay. I should be wearing my regular uniform tomorrow anyway."

"Let's call it a day…I'll take you to your room and apologies for the tea."

"None needed. I should help you clean the rest of the mess tomorrow."

"Thank you." Asami gestured her guest to follow her. She paused in front of a door.

"I'll be here should you need anything" The magnate was about to continue further down the hall when she realized the military leader was still standing in front of her room.

"Kuvira?"

As a reply, the black haired bender closed in on her and circled a strong arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you want to go to sleep?" Kuvira's voice was inviting, sultry, and very persuading. Her eyes had acquired a darker hue and she was staring at her with an intensity Asami feared would melt her in that instant. A hand was leisurely tracing the contours of her jawline.

"I…I think that…"

The metalbender brought a finger against her red lips. "Shh…don't think" she whispered. "We've done plenty of that for the night."

Kuvira bent her head and her lips reached Asami's, a soft caress the magnate didn't realize she had been expecting for the whole evening until now. Instinctively, she surrounded her neck with one arm as she struggled to hang the uniform on the door knob. When her hand was freed, it joined her other arm bringing the metalbender closer as the kiss deepened.

"May I go in?" Kuvira inquired when they broke the kiss, her breath warm and inviting against her mouth. Asami simply replied by opening the door, leading her inside. The guest never made it to her own room for the rest of the night.

_**Notes:**_  
Epaulette - type of ornamental shoulder piece or decoration used as insignia of rank by armed forces and other organizations.

ID tags or "dog tags" - a specific type of identification tag worn by military personnel. The tags' primary use is for the identification of dead and wounded soldiers; as such, they have personal information about the soldiers written on them, and convey essential basic medical information such as the soldier's blood type and history of inoculations.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami was heading back to her room with a tray of assorted fruits and pastries as well as two cups of steaming tea when the view she encountered as she stepped in made her almost drop the tray altogether. Kuvira who had already awaken, was out of the bed completely naked and now was in front of her full sized mirror, her fingertips tracing some marks on her skin, marks that Asami suddenly remembered she had been responsible for. Color began racing over her cheeks.

"Ahem" coughed the industrialist as she came inside the room and placed the tray over a night desk. "Good morning Kuvira."

"Good morning to you Asami" replied the metalbender. She seemed utterly oblivious to the fact she was undressed and made no effort whatsoever to change the situation. In fact, beneath the cordial smile, there appeared to be a very deliberate attempt to coax a reaction out of Asami. Her eyes had a seductive glint as she stared the young industrialist from head to toe apparently disappointed by the fact she was wearing a robe.

"I brought us some breakfast. Make yourself comfortable and whenever you say, I'll be ready to take you back to your hotel. Bataar and your subordinates are probably missing you."

"I don't think they expect me so early. I made sure they understood the message I sent with the escort."

Asami swallowed hard. Did her subordinates suspect Kuvira would try to seduce her? She wouldn't have thought of her as the type to sleep around but apparently the young head of state had more mysteries that she initially let out. The magnate noticed with begrudgingly admiration that the Zaofu captain behaved completely normal and comfortable in her own skin not abated by the state of undress, although it would be hard not to when possessing her defined physique noted Asami to herself. With the dark hair cascading down, the defined muscles of arms and thighs, the hard lower torso contrasting with rounded, firm breasts, she was a sight to behold, one to take your breath away. But it was the devastating boundless confidence manifested in every move and gesture that was the most powerful weapon of her inventory of charm. And Asami realized Kuvira was quite aware of its impact on her as her penetrating glance firmly locked with her light green eyes.

"I don't want to play coy. I hope you don't regret this because I certainly do not. If it were for me, it wouldn't be just a one night event but that's not up to me to decide alone."

Just like that, Kuvira addressed the subject that was weighting in each other's minds but Asami wasn't sure how to approach it. The military leader was nothing but direct and determined. The metalbender approached Asami and moved aside the abundant hair that fell over her left shoulder as if searching for something. A satisfied grin materialized on her lips as an impish glint flashed on her emerald eyes.

"It looks good on you but I can be more discreet the next time if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

_"Is she already thinking about the next time?"_ the magnate told herself inwardly, stunned to realize Kuvira did not doubt there would be a second intuitively brought a hand over her neck and went to face her reflection on the mirror. A red marking was at the base of her neck where her pulse beat the strongest. A sudden flash came into her mind as she could remember the metalbender's mouth firmly locked on her neck, her tongue traveling from her ear down her pale neck on a journey that eventually ended much lower. An involuntary moan escaped from Asami's lips. Remembering that she had returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm, the industrialist dared to point at the red marking at Kuvira's flat abdomen near the navel.

"I can't complain. It seems you also have yours."

"I don't mind it at all."

"Kuvira I…."

"Let me intervene for just a moment. I think it is quite obvious we share an attraction and I believe we know the type of attraction we have for each other but I would like to make something clear. I might have misled you to think the wrong thing moments ago and given you an incorrect impression when I said my staff would not be waiting for me early today. I said that because they are aware of my interest towards you, professional and otherwise."

"What you do in your private life is of no concern to me" replied the magnate attempting not to give it much thought.

"I know but I still want to let you know this: I'm not the type to sleep around, much less sleep on first encounters. This is highly irregular for me."

"I…I don't either. I'm still not sure how we ended up like this" replied Asami relieved to realize that what had happened was as unusual for Kuvira as it had been for her.

"I can give you a reminder if you wish…" her voice was sultry with a throaty quality. The cadence of her voice, the way her eyes never left her face, the temptation was too much and the realization that Kuvira had behaved in a manner unusual to her because of her seemingly magnetic attraction towards Asami just made the temptation harder to refuse.

"I would like it…the reminder…" words were coming out of her mouth but Asami wasn't aware it had been her who had uttered them. It was as if she were under a spell she wished not to be awaken of.

Kuvira closed in on her, her hands finding the sash of the industrialist's robe and parted it unhurriedly, the approving look on her face at the sight of what the parted robed revealed all that she wished to see.

"Asami, I really want this…I want you but I need to know if you want it too. I can stop now and things can go back to how they used to. I will still pursue your talents because I believe you are the best alternative for my country. I can remain professional if that's what you want but right now I need to know if you want to go on with this."

"I want it. I want you" the magnate replied assuredly and as if to reaffirm her decision, Asami disrobed and surrounded Kuvira's neck with her arms. The moan that escaped Kuvira's lips felt more gratifying that she thought she had the right to experience. Kuvira brought her head close to hers, her fingers sunk on Asami's lush dark raven hair as her mouth met hers in a deep, scorching kiss that brought shivers down Asami's spine.

"No regrets?" the military leader questioned as she kissed Asami's neck.

"None" replied the industrialist feeling already anxious by the skin to skin contact their mutual state of undress allowed her to relish.

"Good" murmured Kuvira as she began guiding Asami back until she was stopped by a wall. The metalbender initiated her attack targeting the magnate's mouth. Asami's hands landed over the military leader's hips pulling her closer. Kuvira's hands brushed the outer outline of the industrialist's curves and kept sliding down until they rested on her waist. An unexpected sound pierced both Asami and Kuvira's sensual haze when the magnate's stomach decided to remind her of other appetites currently unsatisfied with an undignified rumble. Kuvira broke the kiss as she stared at her with a dark eyebrow arched and a lopsided smile tugging at her lips.

"I believe there is more than one hunger that requires attention, right?" Asami blushed at that as she reminded her guest of her original intention in the morning by pointing at the forgotten tray.

"Our breakfast might be lukewarm at this moment. Mind if I brew some fresh tea?"

"Not at all. I can help if you allow me. The nomad life we are leading has pretty much made us all half decent cooks. Nothing like the Zaofu fare you tasted with Su's chef mind you but still edible." Asami noticed the amiable glint her eyes acquired when the smile reached her face. Kuvira allowed Asami to temporarily escape her pleasant entrapment and she proceeded to put on the robe.

"I would recommend you wearing something if you want to tinker in the kitchen" Asami commented with a smirk, delighted in assessing the metalbender's toned physique, a fact that wasn't missed on the slightest by Kuvira. She located the clothes that Asami had picked up and folded carefully over a night stand, although the metalbender was sure they weren't originally there in the morning. She found her uniform's undershirt, underwear and pants and proceeded to don them. Her hair was partially up in a ponytail. Once clothed, she followed Asami who was carrying the tray and leading them to the kitchen. The cold tea was discarded and a new batch was prepared.

"Do you miss it, Zaofu and Su and the rest?" inquired the raven haired woman as she set breakfast over a expression in the military leader's face spoke of nostalgia.

"If I said no I'll be lying, especially to myself but certain sacrifices can't be avoided. Duty has a price but I'm willing to pay it. Besides, I have the best of Zaofu with me in Bataar and my guards and those who selflessly left their comfortable lives behind in order to serve their country. I hope that eventually Su will realize the error of her ways and joins us. Zaofu is as much Earth Kingdom as Omashu or Kyoshi Island. We all live in the same nation and we are all part of it. This is for the greater good after all."

Kuvira's argument sounded reasonable enough. Both Bataar and Kuvira could have continued their relatively comfortable lives within the domes of Zaofu away from the chaos of the capital. Instead they abandoned it to engage into an enterprise that offered no certainty of success. Asami acknowledged there was a degree of selflessness and patriotism in their intentions.

"Do you think you will succeed? Stabilizing the Earth Kingdom."

"I don't think I have a choice…I have to succeed for the good of the country." The military leader spoke with confidence but a shadow of doubt crossed her eyes.

"Asami…" Kuvira inquired. "How did you do it? How did you manage to deal with being given the reins of your father's company all of a sudden?"

That was a question that not many people asked her. In fact, most people assumed she had seamlessly continued her father's operations without a hitch as his heir. Reality hadn't been so simple and there were many aspects of the day to day operation of Future Industries she had to learn by trial and error. She was naturally very gifted in the engineering and technical aspects but there were areas from the management side which she still struggled with. Her friends weren't aware of this, but there were times she worried she wouldn't be able to pull her company through the trimester and she wouldn't have enough money to keep the lights on.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know. I mean, since I was young my father always had me around him and his work so I grew up with Future Industries as my second home. I've been tinkering with engines since I have memory and my hands are used to be covered in grim and grease. Now that I have to work more on the technical and managerial side, I don't get to dirty my hands as much as I would like. Perhaps that's why I welcome Korra's adventures because I get to do the things I really like to do like driving and piloting and fixing stuff."

"You are a hands on person. That's remarkable given your status."

"I just don't like being cooped up inside. I endure the business meetings and the dealings with manufacturers and distributors and bureaucrats but my real passion is Research and Development. I love experimenting and testing and I enjoy having something to do with tools and my hands" Asami's light green orbs lightened up evidently enjoying the subject.

"I could perceive that's where your true passion lays when you showed me the prototype satomobile and the blueprints. Your enthusiasm is contagious."

"Thank you. You seem to know your bit of engineering because the questions you asked were very specific and dealt with technical detail, not to mention that metalbending demonstration. It was extraordinary how you crafted a tool just by looking at my drafts."

"I've been around Bataar for a long time so I'm very familiar with his work. He's even taught me a lot that I have applied to my bending. We've confided in each other since I became Su's student."

"Pardon me for mentioning this but he seems to have more than just friendly interest in you." Even in their friendly banter, Asami was able to catch the profound admiration in his glance that comes from falling in love whenever he looked at Kuvira.

"I know. We used to date but at least I realized we were better off as friends and collaborators but I know he still hopes we get another chance. Asami…?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I know of another person close to my age that has been given a responsibility all of a sudden like it has happened to me. I had to accept because nobody else stepped forward but I admit the prospect of leading a whole nation is intimidating. What I'm trying to say is that would you accept helping me with this challenge?" The look on Kuvira's face was now serious, almost solemn.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, the responsibility of managing my company alone can sometimes feel overwhelming. I can't imagine what it would be to deal with a country."

"Exactly…that's where I am right now."

"I see…" Asami realized how truly difficult Kuvira's position was. She knew from personal experience after all. The fact that the young head of state had opened up to her about it felt even more remarkable given that they barely knew each other but her concern was so genuine that she was willing to seek help. She didn't know how she could refuse helping her. And Korra…she had decided to stay home to recover so even if she wanted, there was little she could do. But she was in the position to help Kuvira.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I'll accept. I can't give you any guarantees whatsoever that I'll relocate because Republic City is and will always be my home and my company is here, but I'm willing to assist you until you feel more confident that you can manage on your own" the magnate said with a pleasant smile.

"I don't have the words to thank you for this. It really means a lot." The metalbender looked at Asami relieved and grateful.

"Professionally, a thank you should be enough but off the record there are other ways you can show your gratitude."

Kuvira smiled at that. "I'll be on my best disposition to demonstrate gratitude."

"About that…" Asami interjected. "What do you make of…this?"

"You mean like last night?"

"I mean exactly last night."

"I think I have mentioned that I find you very intriguing and the fact that you also happen to be incredibly intelligent and attractive just increases even more my interest."

"You are very blunt. That went straight to the point."

"I have to. I don't have the luxury of second guessing my every decision or sugarcoating every statement. And you Asami, what do you think?"

That was exactly what the young magnate what's trying to resolve on her own mind. What had happened between them last night summarized the part about the intense attraction the military leader felt for her. She also found her attractive and was genuinely captivated by the person and her cause. She had already sorted out her feelings for the Avatar but she was not here and there was no assurance she would be coming back soon. There wasn't even assurance that she would be able to ever open up to Korra or that she would accept it, much less feel the same to reciprocate her. She did know beyond reasonable doubt that Kuvira was interested in her and she was willing and available. Perhaps she could give herself the chance to see where this could lead to.

"I also think that you are smart, talented, and attractive and I would like to know more about you, if you agree."

Kuvira noticed the empty plates and concluded that they could retake on what had been left unfinished before they paused for breakfast. She stood up and held her hand towards Asami. The magnate smiled and followed her gesture, accepting her hand.

"Should we continue where we left off?" the bender asked invitingly.

A smile curved on Asami's ruby lips. "I thought you would never ask."

_**Notes:**_

Next chapter is going to be very self indulging so expect sexy content. Story continues on Chapter 5.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**_

_Sexual situations follow._

After breakfast was adjourned, both women directed their steps towards Asami's room. There was nothing left to say but plenty to do and the day was just beginning. They entered the room hand in hand, knowing smiles on their faces. For knowing each other so little, they seemed to feel very comfortable in each other's company beyond the physical attraction. But right now it was that electrifying pull that was bringing them together as the impatience to repeat last night's experience had reached its boiling point.

As soon as they crossed the threshold to her room, Asami reached for Kuvira's undershirt, tugging it over her head with eager hands. As soon as her arms were free, the military leader dealt with the sash of the magnate's robe. With the shirt disposed of, it was the pants' turn to which Kuvira took care of herself under the vigilant gaze of metalbender was in front of the raven haired woman wearing only the bottom part of the underwear and the young industrialist placed her hands over her companion's shoulders gently pushing her back until she was laying over the bed. Asami climbed the bed and positioned straddling her waist as her hand lowered until it captured Kuvira's mouth. Between kisses, the metalbender managed to remove the robe that obstructed her view of the engineer's svelte body and ran admiring hands over every inch of skin available to touch. A sigh rose up from her throat when Asami sucked the pale skin of her neck until it left a red mark just like the one she had gifted her before making her smile inwardly. Asami's deft fingers reached the last physical barrier between them and the former captain quickly removed the offensive garment under Asami's approving glance.

"Here I am" Kuvira breathed hotly against Asami's magnate smiled, light green eyes locked with darker emerald ones, red swollen lips eagerly tracing a journey from the neck to her collarbones and below as her hands trapped Kuvira's wrists over her head. The same red lips now brushed over the valley between the breasts as Kuvira's back arched in an invitation. When hot breath and soft lips replied to the silent demand her body was making to Asami, Kuvira's head sunk over the pillow, eyes tightly shut, arms slipping free from Asami's grip to immediately pull her closer. Asami let out a hiss as nails ran down her back but redoubled her attention over her lover's enticing peaks, a hand greedily cupping one while her mouth delighted with the other.

"A..Asami…"

Asami heard her name called in desperate yearning, drawing out a growl from deep inside her throat she didn't even recognize as her own. Her name said like that as green eyes darkened by desire inflamed every inch of her own body with a need to possess Kuvira and to fuel the same need in her. Fingers skillfully reached her aching core plunging deep, coaxing a rhythmic response almost hypnotic. Being able to bring this response in her, to be able to read her needs and meet it every time elicited a strange pride of sorts. The savior of Ba Sing Se was pleading into her ear to bring her to release. Exerting this control was intoxicating as much as the woman who was looking straight into her eyes with a single demand.

"Asami…please…" Kuvira whimpered breathlessly and Asami lost it, giving in into her lover's mandate, her offensive unrelenting as she could sense the tremors of the incoming release with her Kuvira rode the wave of ecstasy, she clung to Asami's body tightly, her heart beating fast and loud against her chest, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. While the onslaught of pleasure washed over the metalbender, Asami realized she was breathing hard, desperate for her own release. When Kuvira's glance locked in with hers, it almost pushed her to the brink, the hunger in the woman's eyes so overwhelming it sent shivers down her spine in anticipation. She closed her eyes and felt Kuvira's ravenous mouth ravishing every sliver of skin, her body arching instinctively to the welcome warmth of lips over her nipples, her hands sinking into the dark mass of hair to bring her mouth closer.

"Kuvira…" it was now the industrialist who whispered the military leader's name with a restless plea. Her legs greedily wrapped around her lover's waist, her hips gyrating in an enticing primitive rhythm colliding against the earthbender's. Kuvira's mouth kept descending in a wet trail until it reached her destiny as a long throaty moan from Asami proved she was more than welcome there. Asami's thighs trapped Kuvira's head in place, her hands flailing at her sides grasping for purchase, desire overwhelming her as the metalbender devoured her lustily. Then, a powerful tremor that shook her from head to toe overcame her bringing the liberation she desperately sought. Kuvira's lips were back over hers and her own intimate taste in Kuvira's tongue inside her mouth proved to be strangely intoxicating. Eyes met, the fire still burned bright and unrelenting on Kuvira's green orbs just as her own passion still burned brightly, the fires far from being sated. A question was asked in silence as Asami observed that the seductive curving of her lover's lips seemed to reply with the same answer she had arrived to on her mind: for how long would they be able to keep this up?

"For however long it takes" was the answer implicit as Asami's lips sought Kuvira's and was replied with a voracious and breathtaking kiss.

_**Notes:**_

*Ahem* The non-plot, self-indulgent portion of the story has been dealt with. Story continues on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

For the second time in the day, the young head of Future Industries found herself waking up and in pretty much in the same circumstances as in the previous occasion. Unlike the first wakeup, she was quite certain of what had transpired during the last morning hours and while she was in a very cheery and upbeat mood, the magnate also felt as if she had participated in the annual All Nations Marathon, sensing aches in places she was aware she couldn't do so before. The reason for her present state was profoundly sleeping beside her, an arm loosely draped around her waist. The connection between the slumbering woman and her aches brought a sudden blush to Asami's face but also made the corners of her lips curve in a smile. On her first wake up she noticed Kuvira beside her, she had the irresistible urge to run her fingers through the locks of hair that fell over her forehead but decided not as to not disturb her sleep. This time she decided to indulge her whim, pushing dark strands away in a soft, unhurried motion. The military leader began to stir softly at the feathery touch, sleep laden lids opening revealing bright green eyes that now were focused exclusively on her.

"Good morning again sleepyhead" the industrialist whispered.

"Uhm…good morning to you Asami. What time is it?'

"Late."

"How much?"

"Late as in we should be thinking good excuses as to why neither of us reported to work. I know of a good fusion cuisine place for lunch that I can take you."

Kuvira opened her eyes wide, her mind's gears moving at a frantic pace. She literally jumped from the bed and went to the window. It was indeed noon already.

"Bataar's going to kill me!"

The young head of state began picking up her clothes as Asami watched confused.

"Are you okay Kuvira?" the magnate too left the bed as she aided her guest in the search for clothing items. A glove seemed to have vanished and her uniform coat still had a shadow of the tea stain from last night's accidental spill.

"I feel amazing but I really need to get to look somewhat presentable…I'm supposed to be somewhere else in an hour" Kuvira said, relief reflected on her face as he recovered her boots from underneath Asami's bed. She didn't want to dwell on how the footwear ended there although she suspected it had something to do with a feat of distracted metalbending in the haste to dispose of them hours ago. She did a quick visual inventory and concluded that she would have to make do without the gloves. The magnate observed the scene feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"I'm so sorry Kuvira…I didn't know…"

"No need to apologize…this is all on me" the former captain said calmly as she kissed Asami's cheek. "Could you please direct me to your bathroom? I really need a shower."

"Of course, follow me." Kuvira picked up her uniform as Asami led her through the corridor to a spacious bathroom.

"I would really like you to join me but if I were to do that, then I would never make it in time where I'm supposed to be…or out of here at all" the metalbender stated with a wink as she entered. The magnate chuckled at that conceding that would most likely be the case.

"I understand…let me get you a towel."

Asami was about to return with towels and extra toiletries to the bathroom when a sound from outside caught her attention. It was like the sound of a satomobile klaxon blaring more insistently now. She peeked through the window and noticed that an Earth Kingdom official vehicle was parked outside. Asami rushed to put on clothes quickly and had just barely tied up her disheveled long hair when she opened the door.

"Ms. Sato, apologies for the racket and the intrusion but I really need to know if Kuvira is here" Bataar was addressing her apologetically, concern and a slight discomfort displayed on his face.

"Bataar, it is good to see you" the magnate warmly addressed the engineer. "Come in…Kuvira should be coming down at any minute." Asami barely had time to register that Bataar had correctly conjectured that his superior was at her mansion, much less to worry whether he suspected what could have happened between them to distract and sidetrack the military leader in such a way that she required his last minute assistance.

"Could you please give her this?" Bataar extended a pressed, clean uniform to Asami.

"Bataar! You're a sight to sore eyes!" The young head of state was coming down the stairs in a haste, her hair still damp over her shoulders and coat buttoned in half.

"That's why I'm the second in command of this operation right? Somebody needs to keep you on track when your impulsiveness gets the best of you. I brought you your uniform. Go change and we might still make it fashionably late to the meeting with the council members." Kuvira grabbed the clothes and dashed upstairs again, leaving Asami and Bataar to look to each other slightly dazed. An uneasy silence ensued for long minutes until Asami remembered her duties as host for a new visitor.

"Would you like something while we wait? Water, cactus juice, tea…."

"I'm okay, thank you for your hospitality. I know this is highly irregular for me to barge into your property unannounced but Kuvira and I have a really important meeting that we can't afford to miss."

"I understand. I've just realized that I'll probably have to pull an all-nighter to finish some sketches I promised Varrick I would have for the end of the week" she replied slightly frustrated.

Bataar offered the magnate an understanding glance.

"She can be quite something…Kuvira…"

Asami could sense the blush creeping upwards her face. Bataar smiled at that.

"I'll let you in on a secret, just between the two of us. When Kuvira found out you were among the guests for last night's ball, she made it her mission to ensure we were invited too. You seem to have captivated our Great Uniter."

"Great Un…what?"

"That's how we of the inner circle call her because of her goals, to unify the Earth Kingdom back into a single nation and under a centralized leadership. The Earth Queen's demise just didn't incite the chaos in Ba Sing Se, it also facilitated the creation of splintered rival territories all jockeying for power. Most of them don't really care about the people they rule, they just care about power and wealth. But as I was saying Ms. Sato, Kuvira has been utterly intrigued by you since the two of you met months ago. She knew a little bit of you through me since we had the opportunity to spend more time with your group when you were our guests in Zaofu and as she correctly said at the ball last night, she researched the rest. I can see her interest is genuine but…"

"But…?"

The engineer took a moment before replying. "She's used to getting what she wants. Sometimes she wants things so much that she might not realize that maybe others might not want it as much as she does."

The sound of boots rushing down stairs alerted Bataar and Asami. They both turned around to see Kuvira dressed in her complete military ensemble of coat, pants, boots and gloves, her hair meticulously fixed and pulled back. The metal adornments were also in place. Nobody would have suspected that she had prepared in a matter of minutes since she looked as the textbook example of correct military appearance and bearing.

"You have the speech and the biographies of all the council members, right?" she addressed Bataar on a more professional manner now, her role of head of state taking over.

"I do. You can review everything on our way to the council hall. Ms. Sato…"

"Call me Asami."

"Asami, again it's been a pleasure and in the name of our kingdom, we sincerely express our gratitude for the impromptu hospitality provided to our superior. I hope we can have another opportunity to continue our conversation. Good luck with your drafts. Perhaps on another occasion we can compare our works."

"I would like that also."

Kuvira leaned against Bataar murmuring something as they engaged on a brief exchange. He pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and adjusted his glasses as he seemed to review his notes meticulously. Kuvira watched him expectantly.

"It seems we are in luck Asami. If you are available, we have a relative unengaged evening in two days so in order to express our gratitude, we would like to invite you to dinner but nothing formal, just members of our inner circle. You don't have to answer now. You may leave your reply at the hotel we are currently staying at. If you accept, our chauffeur will pick you up." Bataar extended a small business card to Asami. "We should be leaving now."

"I will be providing my response soon" replied Asami as she noticed the smile that curved on Kuvira's face, breaking momentarily the façade of the formal leader of a nation. The magnate observed as they both turned around and prepared to approach the satomobile when the military leader suddenly turned on her heels and unexpectedly kissed a very stunned Asami. The gesture didn't seem to faze Bataar, who continued his way towards the vehicle.

"We'll be seeing in two days Asami" Kuvira added with a casual, collected demeanor that attempted to ease the very intense glance directed at the magnate's direction. Judging by her nervous reaction, it did not work as intended at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Future Industries CEO Asami Sato was staring intently at an assortment of drafts and designs displayed over a long table. Behind her, her latest project, a racing satomobile, was surrounded by parts and tools scattered all over a gray canvas sheet. Asami wiped the sweat that was crowning over her forehead, unbeknownst to her spreading a dirty trail of grease from side to side. She grabbed a pencil and began making notes over one of the drafts when she noticed a silver colored tool that hadn't been previously part of her parts and tools inventory. The metal shimmered brightly with a pristine hue that her other tools didn't possess. Asami picked up the tool as a wistful smile materialized on her face.

"Ms. Sato, your iced tea." A matronly woman entered Asami's workshop carrying a tray with a tall glass of tea, ice cubes floating near the surface, drops of cool water slipping from its brim. The sight reminded Asami her throat was dry. She had been hunkered down in her workshop all afternoon pursuing an idea for her racing vehicle she got while having lunch with Bolin. It had been very pleasant to enjoy a simple meal in the company of a dear friend and the conversation had ran the gamut from myriad topics, most of them dealing with his relationship with Opal from Bolin's side and their mutual concern about Korra.

"I saw your picture on the social pages of the paper yesterday" Bolin commented with his mouth halfway full with spicy cabbage dumplings. "So you went to that fancy ball after all?"

"Yeah, I relented. My business associates convinced me that it was a good idea to seek new business alliances by comingling with important people with valuable contacts. And they were right." The magnate could not stop the smile that curved on her lips. Bolin looked at her between confused and questioning.

"You mean you are now in business with the new Earth Kingdom government?"

"I am."

"Who would have thought that Su's captain of guards would have ended up being such a big deal now. Even Opal is impressed although she did say that both her brother and Kuvira always had the ambition and the drive to pull something like this off."

"They are both very determined, I can attest to that."

Bolin had the feeling that there was some information Asami was withholding about the Zaofu visitors but decided instead to eat the last dumpling on the plate and fill Asami on his latest date with his girlfriend instead.

Presently, Asami was downing the last drops of the cool beverage as she made her way towards her room. Her new housekeeper Della was already proving her presence had been sorely needed in the industrialist's home as she busied herself immediately after being hired with her daughter in law Naya for kitchen duty and son Lu for grounds keeping and overall handyman. In only two days, the house looked orderly and Asami greatly appreciated the little details that made it feel cozy and pleasant like the vases with fresh cut flowers and new drapes. New sheets and cushions greeted her from her bed, although the realization that the bed had been changed disappointed her somewhat. Her light green eyes were scanning for other changes when she noticed a solitary white glove over her night desk. Apparently, Nella and her meticulous attention to detail had found the elusive piece of garment when both she and its owner had been unable to find it days ago. She smiled as she took the glove and without pause she brought it to her face, the soft fabric tickling her nose. Asami closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, a warm glow enveloping her.

Two days had gone by since she had seen Kuvira yet her presence still lingered all over her room and herself as if an invisible brand had been stamped over her. Kuvira had been on her mind constantly as she had followed the trickle of news that focused on the outings of the Earth Kingdom delegation in Republic City. Since it had been a decision taken in a rather unconventional setting, the agreement between the Earth Kingdom government and Future Industries had not yet been announced. Asami was certainly glad for that because once the passion had subsided, nagging doubts began to emerge to the surface.

Asami Sato wasn't the CEO of Future Industries just because she inherited it. Her mind was capable of analyzing and dissecting every problem and situation she was presented with, providing ingenious solutions to problems others were unable to furnish. The current one was particularly complex and it had to do with the former Zaofu captain. She was quite aware that she had assured the young head of state she would help her but then reality dawned on her in the shape of extremely busy days which confronted her with the hard facts that her company required every shred of her attention at this particular moment. Had she been hasty? Probably she had been all over her head under the magnetic pull of the Zaofu bender when she had agreed to help. She doubted she would have been able to muster a different answer just to avoid seeing a look of disappointment in her eyes which stared at her with such admiration and hope. Asami had met many people of power and renown and many charming individuals on her liaisons in the business arena and in her personal life. Korra was without doubt one of those individuals. Kuvira was certainly another but none had so far elicited the reactions the metalbender brought on her. It was dangerous. Asami learned during the brief time they had shared together that Kuvira was without a doubt a threat to her self-control, although she admitted to herself what followed that loss of control was undoubtedly glorious and unforgettable. But she couldn't presume to run a business like that, having her emotions and desires rule over her best interests. She had to find a way to break her mental and emotional dilemma, the Gordian knot she had tangled herself into.

"Ms. Sato, the clothes for tonight's engagement are ready" the voice of Nella outside her room brought her out of her musings.

"Come in Nella. Please leave them here over the chair" Asami said as she opened the door. The housekeeper stared at her insistently, more specifically her face.

"Miss, you have…"the elder woman pointed at her face and then touched her own forehead. Asami brought the tips of two fingers across her temple and chuckled inwardly when she saw them stained with grease.

"Ahh, thank you for letting me know. I don't think this is the makeup the Earth Kingdom delegation expects me to be wearing tonight."

"I must presume that is the case. I will have Lu notify me as soon as the satomobile arrives."

"Thank you Nella. And thank you, a dear friend of mine was missing this" Asami said as she displayed the glove in her palm. "I should be able to return it now."

The housekeeper smiled and turned around leaving Asami to busy herself with preparing for tonight's dinner. A shiver of anticipation traveled down her spine as an idea began taking shape on her mind.

When the industrialist left on the Earth Kingdom official satomobile for her engagement, there were two things she made sure she could feel on her crimson jacket pocket: a single glove and a small envelope.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami didn't expect to enjoy herself as much as she was doing now. Although the certainty of Kuvira and Bataar's presence was enough to assure a certain degree of amusement, the members of their inner circle proved to be entertaining enough to make this activity more remarkable than the fancy ball from night's ago. The intimacy of the dinner table, the rather casual choice of wardrobe, the camaraderie among the guests allowed Asami feel welcome to the close knit group of the Earth Kingdom citizens striving towards service to their nation. A rather unpleasant situation seemed to forecast a not so auspicious evening. Just when Asami was arriving, she was greeted by a tense scene which had the restaurant's maître d dealing with a group that could only be described as thugs although dressed nicely as expected for dining in an exclusive downtown restaurant.

"We had reservations!" one of the men screamed directly at the unfazed maître d. The man's veins were bulging from his collar and his face was beet red.

"I am so sorry sir. It seems our staff made a terrible mistake with the dates. Please be assured this won't happen again and you will be guaranteed a table no matter the date of your choosing."

"Our boss had reservations for tonight! Can't you get that through your dense frog-squirrel brain?" The man was making a move to grab the restaurant's host by the neck but a broad hand stopped the bully. A security detail had arrived and the enraged man had no choice but to stand down and move back restrained visually by the restaurant's security guards. The group did not hide their hostility but under the vigilant eyes of the security detail, they began leaving the place. The maître d noticed Asami at that moment and greeted her cordially.

"Ms. Sato, we were expecting you. Your group is already settled and awaiting for you." Just as the host was saying this, Bataar was coming towards her with a big smile. He had favored a forest green coat and black slacks over his martial attire. The bespectacled engineer looked younger and more handsome like this and some of the female guests from other tables had already taken a shine out of him judging by the coquettish smiles he was receiving.

"Asami! So glad to see you've made it. Come in, we're about to order."Asami followed Bataar quickly, sensing the menacing glance of the hollering man lingering over her. Fortunately, the unpleasantness gave way to a more relaxed mood and soon Asami and Bataar were engaging in a complex conversation with some serious technical jargon about machines and metal alloys that brought very mystified looks in the other guests.

"Asami, please don't indulge Bataar too much with the nerd talk unless you want to see the rest of us snoring over out plates soon" the playful voice of Kuvira addressed her as she took her place among the group. She too had discarded her uniform and was wearing an attire that seemed to complement Bataar's in color scheme which in turn followed that of the Earth Kingdom. Asami took a moment to assess her since it was rather unusual to see her wearing something other than uniforms. Of course, she had been privileged enough to see her out of one completely but the magnate concluded she enjoyed this look too. Her blouse was light green with some yellow accents. The pants were dark green and form fitting and tall black boots completed the ensemble. The industrialist noticed a glimpse of silver from her forearms in the form of bracelets. Even with civilian clothes, the former captain made sure to include some metallic accessory that could easily be bended for defensive purposes.

The conversation flowed easily, the food and drink were simply exquisite and Asami concluded that the view from her side of the table was even more breathtaking. Since the newspapers had a field day with the hot new prospective couple of young prodigies, speculations were quick to follow. Kuvira's circle had deemed that it would be better not to provide more fuel to the insatiable curiosity of the gossip peddlers, so they sat Asami flanking Bataar instead of Kuvira. In this way, photo ops of them together were prevented and speculation should be dampened somewhat. What could not be prevented was the occasional careful peek that Kuvira shot at Asami's location obviously enjoying the sights. Asami smiled inwardly, unable to suppress the satisfaction she felt at being the object of Kuvira's subtle admiring glances. The group was in high spirits, satisfied with their accomplishments in the United Republic and felt invigorated to continue their mission towards stabilizing their nation. When Kuvira proposed a toast for the partnership between the government she led and Future Industries, Asami had to conjure her best smile as to not let out her true emotions at the moment. Only Bataar seemed to have caught some of her reticence in her eyes. Asami felt the edge of the envelope on her pocket and taking advantage of the momentary distraction of the dinner guests over the selection of desserts, the raven haired industrialist leaned against Bataar and gave him the envelope under the table. The magnate wasn't sure if the commander had noticed the transaction from her side of the table but if she did, her face surely did not reveal it.

After dinner, instead of returning home with her assigned chauffeur, Asami led her stride towards a public park that was at walking distance from the restaurant. As she distractedly glimpsed at the statue of Lin's mom, one of many dedicated to the founder of Republic City Police Department and innovator of the metal bending arts, a hand fell softly over her shoulder. She turned on her heels and found Kuvira behind her. She had donned a gray overcoat and in her hands she held the envelope Asami had given Bataar.

"Kinda makes sense meeting here in front of Toph Beifong don't you think?" A twinkle illuminated her green eyes.

"It does" Asami replied with a smile. "I have something for you. Give me your hand." Asami brought the orphan glove from her jacket's pocket and hovered it over Kuvira's extended hand. .

"I hope that you requested this meeting for something other than returning me my glove" Kuvira smiled back as she took the glove from Asami's hands, her digits briefly touching her palm. Asami inhaled sharply as Kuvira delayed the movement for a few extra seconds.

"It was hard for me to sneak from my handlers" the head of stated commented. "They're a bit restless since we're soon leaving for home." The last sentence held a melancholy timbre to it.

"I…I wasn't aware of that" Asami offered. It dawned to Asami that the mere idea of Kuvira leaving made her feel anxious.

"We had to compress our schedule. There's things that really need our attention back home." The commander looked somewhat downcast. Her arms linked behind her back. "Would you walk with me Asami?"

"It will be my pleasure" the industrialist replied noticing the respectful distance the metalbender was keeping from her. Her arms behind her back meant she wouldn't be able to accidentally brush her hand against hers. The realization brought even more sadness to Asami. She craved to feel contact with Kuvira's warm skin once more even if it was with a simple, innocuous gesture like that.

They walked side by side in polite silence, each of them immersed in her own pondering.

"I'm glad we could see each other again. I've missed you" the former captain admitted.

"I've missed you too. Kuvira I…."

"I know why you are here. I think I owe you an apology."

"An apology, why?" Asami stared at the dark haired woman quizzically.

Kuvira inhaled deeply. "I might have pressured you into accepting my proposal without considering your needs or if you could really have the luxury to take time away from your company to help us. I've been selfish because I really wanted to have you with us...with me."

The magnate was staring at the commander still trying to understand what was happening. Kuvira replied with a soft smile which made the industrialist's heart skip a beat.

"Bataar had a long, exhausting talk with me. I refused to give up at first obviously being the stubborn mule I am but in the end he beat some sense into me. I won't hold you accountable for what you agreed two days ago. It wasn't under the most professional of circumstances and I'm afraid I might have taken advantage of that."

"Kuvira, everything that happened between us happened because I wanted it too."

"But you are having second thoughts, aren't you?"

"I did..." Asami was abruptly interrupted by a loud holler and the crackling sound of flames in combustion. Kuvira saw the blast from the corner of her eye and lunged towards the magnate. The attack flew mere inches over her head. Kuvira made a quick assessment and when she was assured Asami was unharmed albeit stunned, she stood up defiantly shielding the young magnate in the process. She took her overcoat off and tossed it towards the industrialist.

"You seem to be quick on your feet Savior of Ba Sing Se but you don't have your soldiers with you now so we'll see how long you last without backup."

"And you are?" the Zaofu captain asked with derision. She was getting used to facing thugs like this one, all wanting to prove something and to her misfortune, all wanting to prove it by facing her. Tonight she wasn't feeling in the mood at all to play with the sort, much less when they'd dared attack Asami. More crooks arrived and they too stared unpleasantly at the pair.

"Asami, when you get a chance, you make a run for it, okay?" Kuvira said not breaking her visual assessment of the new arrivals. Asami was also staring at them and realized that it was the same unsavory group that created a scene at the restaurant.

"Kuvira, these guys were at the restaurant and were making a ruckus when I arrived. They almost beat the maître d" the magnate said alarmed.

"We believe our evening got spoiled because of your group stealing our reservations. We don't take slights like this lightly" the apparent leader of the group affirmed with a scowl.

"Which one of the pathetic gangs are you?" questioned the metalbender sardonically, a black eyebrow arching.

"The Fire Fists Triad and you just had a taste as to why were called that."

Rogue firebenders could be particularly nasty, Kuvira pondered. She would have to keep on her toes and watch out for any unpleasant surprises like lightning. She drew up a deep breath and readied on a battle stance, muscles coiling intuitively, her combat honed reflexes taking over her conscious mind. The next volley charred a tree that was behind the former captain. Kuvira replied by earthbending the ground from under the group behind the leader readying for their own attack. The ground rose in a sudden upward move and shook the attackers off their feet. She doubled down the offensive before they could react, encasing them under an earthen vault. Another attack made her leap but it wasn't quick enough to avoid the flames from burning the left sleeve of her blouse. She took of one of her bracelets and when it flew, it was shaped like a speeding ball. The silver sphere reached its target square between his eyes with a dry thud. The ruffian blacked out instantly.

"Kuvira watch out!" she heard Asami scream but before she could react, the magnate had placed a very painful kick over an incoming thugs' solar plexus hurling him backwards. Sparks of electricity made both women yelp as they jumped away from the unnerving sound of current emanating from one lanky gang member. Kuvira was readying the metal of her second bracelet for another attack when all of a sudden a cable wrapped tightly around the man mid attack and the shock of his own offensive brought him down violently like a sack of potatoes.

Before they could register what was happening, satomobiles from the Republic City Police Department careened beside them, sirens blaring deafeningly as police officers began chasing the triad members. Kuvira allowed herself to acknowledge the discomfort on her left arm as Asami wrapped around her tightly. The former captain surrounded her back with her good arm as she placed a discreet kiss over the magnate's lush hair.

"They hurt you!" Asami mumbled as pulled back and carefully held Kuvira's left arm. The lower portion of the sleeve was gone exposing skin that was red and some blisters had already appeared over its surface.

"It's just a scratch" Kuvira replied attempting to downplay the injury but she was chewing the inside of her mouth to distract herself from the pain. "But I almost lost you tonight" she whispered as her voice cracked, her eyes locked over Asami's. The magnate noticed the shimmering of tears that were held back and felt her own escaping.

"Asami! Asami! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kuvira noticed a young police officer approaching them speedily and couldn't help but lift a questioning eyebrow when the police officer brought Asami close in a tight embrace.

"Mako…I'm so glad to see you! These guys attacked us all of a sudden!"

Mako broke the embrace. "It seems they were following you since you left the restaurant. The staff suspected something was not right and alerted us. I think Lin just arrived."

"Su's sister? She's here too?" Kuvira exclaimed scanning her surroundings looking for the tall commanding figure of Suyin's eldest sister.

"You are a very important person. Of course she is here" Mako replied bluntly staring at Kuvira with barely veiled anger. Asami caught the harshness in his voice and noticed the displeasure in Kuvira's countenance in turn.

"It was not my intention to call all of this attention on me. I was just on an evening stroll with a good friend" the former captain offered attempting to diffuse somewhat the volatile scene. Mako glanced at her with certain skepticism but did not look angry anymore. It seemed to the military leader the young man still had a thing for Asami. She had heard through Bataar that there was a sort of romantic entanglement among the ranks of the Avatar's team, specifically Korra, Mako and Asami. She smiled inwardly, feeling momentarily amused and wondered what the young firebender would think if he knew of Asami's "entanglement" with her.

"Officer Mako, report" the gruff voice of one Chief Lin Beifong brought the police officer to leap and salute his superior sharply.

"The situation is contained Chief. Asami is unharmed but the head of state of the Earth Kingdom was injured. Nothing serious, though."

"Sorry I've made a mess Lin. It wasn't my intention" Kuvira proffered apologetically.

"I will get into a huge mess with President Raiko if I don't take you to receive proper medical attention. Mako, you escort Asami to her home while I take care of Kuvira. I might have to reach for Kya for this. She's the best healer I know. Do you mind visiting the Air Temple tonight?" Lin questioned, looking quizzically at the soldier turned politician with arms crossed.

"Not at all Chief, I haven't had the pleasure nor the opportunity. I would have preferred that it had been under more pleasant circumstances."

"Believe me, you're not the only one. I'll contact Tenzin. We should make it there quicker by Sky Bison."

Asami felt a nostalgic twinge inside her at the mention of the Air Temple and Sky Bisons. When she turned her head to her side, she could notice the same yearning look in Mako's eyes. They all missed Korra very much as much as they missed their adventures together. But most of all, they missed the cohering presence of the Avatar who made the existence of their group possible.

"Let's take you home Asami" the dark haired police officer broke Asami's trail of thoughts as he led her to his police car.

And as Asami climbed the satomobile with Mako, she locked glances with Kuvira who was beside Lin on her own vehicle busy making radio calls. With a sad smile, the military leader waved her goodbye as the vehicle sped away. Struggling to fight incipient tears Asami didn't understand where they were coming from, she promised herself she would see Kuvira again before she left. There was a choice still pending to be taken and Asami had firmly made up her mind. She just needed to let Kuvira know before it was too late for the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note:**_

Chapter includes sexual content. Situations of a sexual nature will be identified with a break (-).

Kuvira stifled a long yawn as she stared at the glass currently held in her hand absentmindedly. She knew that she should really be getting some rest as the last twenty four hours left of her state visit to the United Republic were ticking down but she could not sleep. Restlessness had made sure any attempt to conciliate sleep would be futile. It wasn't because of the burn on her left forearm which had been treated with resounding success by Avatar Aang's own daughter Kya at the Air Temple. The former captain had been assured than in less than a week she could remove the bandages without the dangers of infection and most of the wound should no longer be there. She flexed her arm and confirmed that the pain had mostly faded into a mild discomfort. Her blouse had been ruined though and she never got to confirm if Asami had picked on the subtle tribute of sorts to her striking eye coloring with her choice of pale green instead of the darker variations she usually favored. Kuvira brought the glass to her lips and downed the remains of the amber hued liquor as a slight burning sensation lingered on her tongue. It wasn't nearly enough to distract her nor coax her from the uneasiness that had lodged within her. She placed the glass over the bar's counter and readied herself to plop over her bed in an attempt to chase after a sleep she was sure she wasn't going to catch.

"Can I have two of what the lady is having, on the rocks?" a bright, pleasant voice requested beside her. The Zaofu captain snapped her head towards the sound and had to remind herself to close her mouth when she realized who the voice's owner was. Asami was sitting beside her in the darkened corner of the empty hotel bar, a mischievous grin curving on her lush ruby lips. Over her shoulders loosely draped was her gray overcoat. She barely had the memory of having discarded it when she readied to face the triad thugs. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the sight of Asami wearing a garment of hers. She was sure that her perfume had already impregnated the fabric with its pleasant fragrance.

"Asami, what are you doing here?" the metalbender asked.

"You're not the only one who can't sleep tonight captain" the magnate replied as she took the glass the bartender pushed towards her and sipped from her drink, nodding approvingly. She made a motion towards Kuvira to emulate her which she did without breaking eye contact.

"Are you okay? The military leader inquired, a worry creasing over her forehead.

"Physically, I'm fine but I just couldn't rest when I had a burden still on my mind. I believe we were in the middle of a conversation when we were rudely interrupted." The industrialist assessed her partner meticulously, noticing the new shirt and the bandages under the left sleeve. "Does it hurt?" she queried pointing at her forearm.

"Nothing that a couple of painkillers and some tea can't handle."

"I'm sorry your blouse was ruined. I liked it, the color."

"Really?" Kuvira grinned.

"Yeah…it was a nice touch. You are very observant and thoughtful." Asami's free hand went to cover Kuvira's over the counter.

"Kuvira…I would like to tell you something."

The dark haired bender nodded, relishing the reassuring warmth of Asami's palm over her hand.

"What you said about what had happened between us and how it influenced my decision, you were right. It certainly did. I have never felt this sudden intense affinity with someone so quickly. It scared me…in a sense it still does but after what happened tonight I realized something."

Kuvira slipped her hand underneath Asami's and instead clasped it, interlocking her fingers with hers. Asami smiled at that.

"The thought of losing you was unbearable. I felt miserable when you told me about having to return to the Earth Kingdom before the scheduled date. Then these guys attacked and my only worry was for you."

"I admit I was in a tight spot for a moment but mainly because I wanted to protect you so badly" Kuvira conceded. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to you. And you know what? The crooks were right. The restaurant staff had no qualms whatsoever cancelling their reservations in order to squeeze us in. But they would had never anticipated that they would've dared to threaten them, much less pursue us. I'm glad they're in custody but I deeply regret you had to go through this. Again, I wanted to impress you so much that in the end I made things worse with my recklessness." The dark haired bender let out a sigh as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"You wanted to impress me? But you've done that already, silly!" The playful spark in Asami's light green eyes brought a pleasant warmth over Kuvira. Her face sobered for a moment.

"I put you in danger too."

"Are you forgetting with whom I used to hang up with, the Avatar and her Team…? I think I've faced plenty of dangers worse than a random Republic City Triad. Besides, I had the commander that took Ba Sing Se by my side. I was confident we would sort things out in the end."

"I gotta admit you scared me when you kicked the living lights out of that guy and all that while wearing a skirt! You are quite tough for an heiress!" Kuvira was grinning again. Asami thought she could never have enough of her smiling face, the way it made her eyes shimmer with a peculiar roguish glint. She could drink the sight of that face all night.

"You should see me with my electrified glove. Better yet, don't. Then I would really intimidate you" Asami offered her own impish glance at Kuvira.

"I'm always up for a challenge Ms. Sato" the tone of her voice was on equal parts enticing and mischievous. The industrialist was certain she could come up with of plenty things she could challenge Kuvira with and all with pleasurable results. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden so she brought the glass to her lips again. She wiped some drops of the liquor from her lower lip and could feel Kuvira's penetrating glance following her every move. She knew she had to press on with what she wanted to relay before Kuvira's wicked charm led her astray once again. If the conversation concluded the way she intended, she wouldn't have to worry about withstanding the commander's temptations anymore. On the contrary, she looked forward to indulge in them fully.

"I'm sure you are Kuvira, but as I was saying, I did second guess my decision and I did come to think that our mutual attraction had interfered in my decision making process. But now I realize that they don't have to be mutually exclusive. In fact, as much as I rely on hard data and logic when evaluating business prospects, I also tend to follow my instincts because they have served me well in the past even when facts told me otherwise. My instincts are telling me now that I should do everything in my power to assist you. I will eventually figure satisfactorily how to manage both my business operations and also serve as advisor to your mission. In fact, I already have several ideas on how to make it work. This is why I came here tonight, to let you know that I had made my choice. I want to help you rebuild the Earth Kingdom. It would be an honor…if you accept me."

If Kuvira's handlers had been there, they would have certainly frowned at what a lone spectator witnessed in the wee hours of the night. The young Earth Kingdom head of state had leapt from her barstool and was now hugging very effusively the CEO of Future Industries. The press would have certainly killed for a single picture of the hot new "It" couple, their attractive profiles plastered in every socialite publication. Instead, the bartender just picked up the glasses and allowed for a reasonable time to pass until he coughed subtly when the embrace gave way to a kiss.

"Thank you Asami…" Kuvira whispered against her lips, her forehead touching hers. Asami cupped the military leader's face with her hands, the doubt and the restlessness at last exorcised. Her chest no longer felt the weight of the burden over her. A yawn escaped her lips as she realized she was going to finally able to sleep but the darkening of Kuvira's green orbs pushed the thought of slumber away.

"It's too late for you to wander alone in the city Ms. Sato. May I offer you my hospitality? I think we can make the proper arrangements to accommodate you until daylight." Beneath the courteous proposal, Asami could feel desire sneaking into Kuvira's words. She drew in a sharp breath.

"I appreciate your concern. It will be my pleasure to accept." The way Asami stared back at Kuvira made the bender shudder in anticipation. She extended her hand and Asami took it with a smile. As they made their way towards the elevators, Asami suddenly escaped from Kuvira's grasp and rushed towards the counter. Instants later she was back and joined Kuvira as the elevator's door opened.

"What was that all about?" the commander inquired with a quizzical look on her face.

"I made sure we had a wake-up call for tomorrow. I don't want you going all crazy because you slept in."

"Have I told you how amazingly brilliant you are Asami?"

"I think you have but I don't mind listening to it again."

The door closed and not a second later Asami cornered Kuvira, pressing herself towards her lean body as her mouth sought hers. The dark haired bender moaned against her lips and replied enthusiastically, her arms engulfing her tightly for minutes that seemed to go way too fast. She sensed how the magnate's restless hands roamed possessively her arms and shoulders and suggestively had snuck to loosen the top buttons of her blouse. The mechanic hiss of the door opening signaled the end of their trip and not too soon the instant Asami let go of Kuvira that an elderly couple prepared to board as they stepped out. The woman took a quick look at them and shared a complicit smile. Both Asami and Kuvira chuckled at the unexpected greeting as they walked briskly towards Kuvira's suite. The former captain was closing the door when she felt the magnate's hands over her shoulders. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes luxuriating in the simple contact. She caught one of Asami's hands and placed it over her chest to rest just above her heart. Asami could sense the strong reassuring heartbeat against her digits. Soon it would be beating against her own.

"It's all yours. This room while I'm here…and me" Kuvira offered. Her voice had acquired that alluring lilt that made Asami's hairs stand on end. .

Asami motioned Kuvira to turn around. The metalbender complied locking her glance with the industrialist's, leaning for an imperceptible moment to smell her coat over the magnate's shoulders. A wide smile curved on her lips. Her coat already had Asami's scent. She made a mental note to ensure the garment made it back with her suspecting it would be close to her whenever she needed something to remind her of Asami. The industrialist smiled back and took off the coat carefully, placing it over an elegant loveseat. When she returned, she clasped Kuvira's hand and guided her towards the wide bed at the furthest end of the suite gesturing her to sit. Again, the former Zaofu captain followed the instruction and Asami sat comfortably on her lap, arms linked around her neck.

"Can we take it slow this time? I want to make it last until we see each other again" the magnate murmured against the commander's ear as she began to undo Kuvira's braid at a leisurely pace.

"Hmmm…your wish is my command" she replied with a husky voice that made Asami reconsider her initial approach. The sight of Kuvira's abundant dark locks falling over her shoulders made Asami doubt even more she would be able to follow her plan after all. A quick visual journey over the former captain reminded her of the three top blouse buttons she had already undid while at the elevator. Her fingers instinctively reached for the ID tags underneath the metalbender's blouse giving her a good excuse for her gaze to linger over her cleavage. Her shoulders tensed as color reached her cheeks. Kuvira was now running her fingers down Asami's long black hair when she noticed the industrialist's sudden silence and the crimson on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Asami gulped. "Do you mind if I make a slight change of plans?"

Kuvira arched an eyebrow inquiringly.

"I don't think I can take it slow right now" the industrialist admitted.

"Good. I don't think I would have lasted long trying to pace myself either" the commander added with a wide grin. And upon saying this, Kuvira maneuvered so she was on top of Asami now.

_**-Break follows-**_

* * *

The young magnate wasn't sure when or how but moments later she found herself wrapped around the Earth Kingdom commander, their clothes scattered at either side of the bed. Asami's legs were intertwined with the bender's muscled ones. Everywhere Kuvira touched Asami felt like her skin was set on fire leaving scorching trails where her lips found supple skin. Every time she let out a throaty moan, Kuvira would redouble her attack on that particular spot until Asami whimpered in need making Kuvira growl hungrily in response. The former captain maintained this strategy until she sensed Asami was about to go over the edge, her body tense like a string about to snap. It was then when Kuvira captured her mouth greedily as expert fingers sought to provide the industrialist the release she had been craving for. Asami gasped loudly, sweat pooling over her forehead, hands balling in fists at her side as the now unbearable anticipation gave way to fever pitch rapture.

"Kuvira…!" she shouted, the wave of the much sought release washing over her as her lover held her tightly to herself, her lips soft against her cheek. When she was able to open her eyes again, depths of green welcomed her back staring at her lovingly. It was the best feeling in the world. Asami knew then and there she would indeed do everything in her power to have this moment for herself again and again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notes:_**

Chapter includes sexual situations. Situations of a sexual content will be identified with a break (-).

**_Three years later_**

**Zaofu**

United Kingdom of Earth Provinces provisional head of state Kuvira allowed her memory to direct her steps towards her intended destination. Three years of involuntary absence weren't enough to erase more than a decade of memories of the place she had called home for most of her life. It felt really good to be back, the familiar sights and sounds of the city she served as captain of the guard were welcoming her as its citizens accepted whole heartily the news that justified the celebratory mood that impregnated every corner of the famed domed metropolis today. Some citizens recognized her in her official United Kingdom of Earth Provinces uniform and nodded in approval. Others saluted effusively. To this the former captain never got used to but she always made sure to salute and wave back.

The afternoon's ceremony had been simple yet one filled with immense historical significance as well as emotional weight for the signatories. After more than a year of a virtual impasse between Zaofu's leadership and that of Kuvira's government, months filled with intense negotiations followed. The talks had included participation of the likes of Fire Lord Izumi and the heads of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes and after exhausting days hunkered in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, a deal had been finally reached which was deemed most satisfactory to both factions. Even Avatar Korra was able to participate in the final rounds after she had been considered healed enough to reappear in active public life. Although the United Republic decided to agree with the position held by the vast majority of the participants, it was known that President Raiko had preferred that negotiations had been held with the only living heir to the Earth Kingdom crown, Prince Wu as negotiator instead of Kuvira and her council. However, due to the increasing tensions in the platinum city due to its voluntary disconnect from the rest of the country and the subsequent repercussions on its economy, it was decided that reaching an agreement was priority number one over succession issues.

The reunion between former master Suyin Beifong and protégé Kuvira had been a tense one since each one embodied the extreme versions of the positions at stake. In the end, as they both signed the document, a conciliatory embrace followed under the approving glance of Suyin's formerly exiled eldest son Bataar and the CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato as well as the Beifong clan and the Avatar. The city of Zaofu was from today on recognized as the Autonomous Province of Zaofu under the United Kingdom of Earth Provinces and with the treaty ratified, a most contentious issue had finally been resolved without the need for threats nor violence. Although most of the success had been credited to Kuvira, there had been a silent partner on her inner circle that had been the key in persuading the hardliners into considering a third option besides forced annexation and independence. Kuvira had wanted everyone to know the identity of the person who had actually brokered the negotiations but she had steadfastly refused, opting to allow the council and its head to claim the credit instead and chose anonymity for herself. Kuvira hoped her latest handcrafted gift would be enough to convey her utter gratitude for her immense selflessness. Her fingers absentmindedly tapped a small box in her pocket as she finally arrived to her destination.

"Commander Kuvira has arrived sir" a Zaofu guard announced her presence at the headquarters of the Zaofu Guards. The new captain, a formal young man named Yeong was the new leader. Watching the officer wearing a variation of her old uniform brought a wistful smile to her face. The captain stood in attention and promptly saluted the newcomer and was replied with one from her.

"At ease captain. Technically, I didn't belong to your chain of command until today."

"Even if that weren't the case, I would have still saluted ma'am."

"Is that so? Why?" she inquired.

"The way you led the guards in Ba Sing Se alone earned you that respect. I'm not the only one with that opinion. Even if publicly we couldn't voice our opinions, in private most of the troops agreed that your decision was the right one at that moment. I would have liked to have served with you and the other guards but at the time I was just a raw recruit unfit for such responsibility."

"The fact that Su entrusted you with the guard tells me you are a trustworthy, responsible and talented officer. I've been told that you are also discreet. Can I entrust you with something that is very important to me?"

The young man's eyes brightened as he stood straight in attention. "It's an honor to serve you commander."

"Let's discuss the matter at hand at my…your office captain Yeong" Kuvira replied with a smile as they both walked towards what used to be her old post.

-oOo-

It was an exquisite festivity, the most expected event in Zaofu as the ratification of the treaty was followed several celebrations. The main one was an elegant ball hosted by none other than the Metal Clan matriarch herself, Suyin Beifong and the fact that after years of separation, all members of her family were reunited under the same roof just made the event even more significant and emotive. Su couldn't stop remarking how distinguished and handsome her eldest son Bataar looked with his formal UKEP uniform which elicited embarrassed looks from her son in return. He had been constantly paraded to virtually every eligible young woman in Zaofu, a role that for the casual witness the young engineer didn't look particularly happy with but he allowed this indulgence to his mother as a way to make up for his years long absence. Bataar looked particularly bored as he attempted small talk with a financier and his dull daughter and his desperate glance found Kuvira staring at him from a corner of the vast hall, a teasing grin curving on her lips. His desperate expression almost made the commander guffaw loudly but she opted instead to lift her glass to Bataar as she smiled inwardly at his , Opal and Asami were also witnessing the scene and took pity of him. As they took him away before Suyin could notice and led Bataar towards the opposite side of the ballroom, the magnate locked glances for an instant with the commander. Kuvira's heart skipped a beat. After the treaty had been signed and a small cocktail had followed, each woman parted ways to attend their respective responsibilities and had agreed to meet back at the ball. Kuvira had already seen Asami's choice of wardrobe for the evening but that didn't prepare her to what she was seeing now. It was a red dress, as most of Asami's were but this one was a deep crimson which matched the color of her lips and earrings. But it was the slit at the right side which revealed a most shapely leg that commanded her attention. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she ended downing the remaining contents of her glass in one swallow, the bubbles tickling the roof of her mouth.

Her glance followed the trio until they joined a larger group. The conversation on this side was far livelier than the one favored by Suyin as the members of Team Avatar took the opportunity to enjoy the reunion. The metalbender recognized Mako who was to his displeasure in charge of Prince Wu's security detail and seemed to have snuck for a moment to greet his friends. Bolin was there apparently telling a tall tale judging on how much he gestured with his hands. Korra was there too, looking dignified in her formal Southern Water Tribe attire as she laughed heartily with laughed too until he caught sight of Wu searching for him and attempted to hide behind Bolin. Opal, Asami and Bataar had joined the group and soon they were laughing too. Kuvira thought she caught the Avatar discretely glancing at Asami as color rose to her ears and cheeks. Curiously, instead of stirring jealousy or anger, the scene made her feel empathic with the young Avatar. Almost three years ago it had been her who had stared at the magnate like that. She understood what it was like to be entranced by the raven haired beauty.

The distinctive ¾ beat of a waltz caught Kuvira's attention and she smiled.

"It is time" the metalbender said inwardly as she made a beeline towards Team Avatar and to one Asami Sato.

"Good evening" she greeted as she joined the group. "Hope you are enjoying the celebration. It has only been three years in the making, right Bataar?"

"So you finally decide to show up. You could had rescued me half an hour ago" the engineer retorted frustrated as he lifted an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"Your agony was way too entertaining and besides, you need to atone a bit for leaving your mom without her consent."

"I think I have atoned for enough past, present and future transgressions tonight" replied Bataar dramatically as Opal snickered behind him.

"Avatar Korra" the metalbender addressed the short haired woman who was presently engaged in conversation with Asami. "I understand that it has been a while since your team had the chance to get together but I'm afraid I will steal Ms. Sato for a few minutes, if she accepts of course. They're playing a waltz."

Asami flashed a conciliatory smile. "I promised Kuvira a dance tonight. You guys can survive a few moments without me right?"

Opal stared at Bolin with a romantic expression. "Dancing sounds like a great idea don't you think sweetheart?" Bolin's scrunching eyebrows didn't seem to agree but the earthbender allowed himself to be led by his airbender girlfriend to the middle of the ballroom anyway.

"Sure, I don't mind. I mean, you promised…" mumbled Korra as reply.

"I will make sure Asami returns to rejoin your reunion and if you wish, I can dance a piece or two with you" Kuvira offered the Avatar with a cordial smile. Korra's blue eyes opened wide as a nervous blush tinted her cheeks.

"Uhh…I don't think so. I'm a clumsy dancer" she stammered as she brought an arm behind her head nervously.

"And I happen to be a trained dancer so if you're interested in lessons feel free to ask. I believe Asami can give faith of this."

"Kuvira is a wonderful dancer but we better hurry or we're going to run out of a song to dance to" added the raven haired woman as she took the commander by the arm and walked towards the center of the ballroom, soon joining the rest of the couples as Kuvira took Asami's right hand and rested her left on her waist guiding her in the dance.

"You're such a tease" Asami whispered playfully in Kuvira's ear.

"Why? I just wanted to be polite. The Avatar is both Su's and my government's guest. Or is it jealousy what I perceive Ms. Sato?" the metalbender replied with a grin.

"No but I really appreciate that you are allowing me this moment with Korra and my friends...and that you are not jealous." The magnate offered Kuvira a grateful glance.

"I can't. I've been where she is. You are quite charming and I can understand that many will fall for you. And you sure don't make it easy when you dress like this." For added emphasis, Kuvira ran a gloved hand over Asami's exposed lower back.

"Glad you like it" she beamed. "I'm liking the new uniform too and I'll admit it feels better without the metal bands" the industrialist added with an admiring glance as her fingers tightened ever so subtly around the commander's upper arm. They stared at each other for the remainder of the piece, smiles perched on their faces as they swayed in perfect synchrony to the rhythm of the music.

After the waltz, Asami rejoined the group as Kuvira mingled with the guests as expected of her position as head of state. Occasionally, her gaze would linger over the group and would usually be reciprocated by Asami's light green eyes. The rest of the evening was a resounding success for the main hostess and as the last of the guests proffered his gratitude for a most enjoyable evening, the matriarch of the Metal Clan collapsed over a chair with a long sigh.

"I hope we don't have any more treaties for a while. This was exhausting! I'm going to sleep and I suggest all of you to do the same."

Moments later, Asami joined Kuvira outside Suyin's mansion. The metalbender noticed the goosebumps and the slight shivering in Asami and immediately took her coat off and placed it over the industrialist's shoulders.

"Thank you, it is really chilly tonight. I thought you had a room inside the mansion. A suite in fact as befits your position."

"I do but I asked Su if she could prepare my old place instead."

Asami wrapped one arm around Kuvira's waist as she followed her. Soon they left the mansion behind and entered a complex with simpler structures but that was right across the Beifong manor.

"How do you know if it is still your old apartment? It could have been assigned to someone else."

"Opal told me Su never did, perhaps because in doing so was acknowledging that I was indeed gone. When I left for Ba Sing Se I only took what I thought I would need for a military campaign so I left most of my personal belongings behind."

Asami observed Kuvirar's contemplative expression in silence. They remained like this until they arrived at a one story apartment complex.

"Here we are, officer's quarters. Don't expect luxury but we should have a good degree of privacy."

"I think that's not a bad idea commander. In fact, I believe that was the motive in the first place right?"

"Perhaps…" the metalbender conceded with a playful smile as she opened the door. "Su assured me we would still find the place ready so we shouldn't find bugs or anything of that sort" she commented with a grin.

Kuvira entered followed by Asami as they made a visual assessment of the apartment. Su's assurances were indeed true as she noticed the clean towels, the extra toiletries as well as two fluffy robes in green and red respectively with their slippers on the bathroom. From outside the bedroom she noticed that the bed was narrower than the one at the mansion but it could still fit the two of them comfortably. As the metalbender sat down on the sofa to take her boots off, the magnate found a picture of a group of young women in dancing attire with Suyin in the middle.

"Is that the dance troupe? And there you are! It is exactly how I told Korra that day you guys danced: all pretty girls" Asami commented amused. She took the frame in her hands. "But you always stand out."

Kuvira placed her gloves over a table and moved to stand behind Asami. "There should be another picture….here" she added as she placed another frame over Asami's hands.

"That's me when they made me captain" the former Zaofu officer commented as she looked at her younger version with a smile.

Asami looked at Kuvira and realized how hard it had really been for her to leave Zaofu. As Asami had relived joyful moments with Korra and her dear friends at the ball, Kuvira was now reliving memories of her life before she was torn to choose duty over her home and the people she loved. It was an intimate moment, one that Kuvira was openly sharing with her. She felt privileged and grateful for the opportunity.

Kuvira placed a kiss atop Asami's head. "I'm glad you're here with me to see this. Sorry if the place is a downgrade from what we had but I needed to do this."

"And I understand as you understood how important it was for me to be with my friends. Too bad Korra didn't accept your offer. If somebody can fix her two left feet, that's you."

"That's okay. Right now the only person I wish to dance with is you." And as she said this, her arms encircled Asami from behind.

"I like it, your old place. Are there any compromising secrets here?" the magnate inquired playfully.

"Nah…just normal stuff. Books, pictures, clothes…My life wasn't that exciting back then."

Asami turned on her heels and gave a quick peck over Kuvira's nose and decided to continue her exploration. As she entered the bedroom, she noticed a white sheet just over the bed suspended by thin metal cables.

"Did your room have leaks or something?" Silence and then…

_"Shit!"_

Asami thought she heard Kuvira curse under her breath as she hurried towards the bedroom. Her face was red. The industrialist arched an eyebrow completely intrigued at the turn of events.

"I knew it! You do have a secret!" Asami grinned triumphantly.

Kuvira was rubbing her neck with a most unusual embarrassed expression.

"Oohh, this must be good" she exclaimed as she reached towards one of the corners.

"Asami wait!"

"Okay, what are you hiding there? Is it something illegal…or worse?" The magnate was starting to worry.

"No...not at all but is kinda embarrassing now" Kuvira stammered.

"So, can I see?" Asami was sliding a finger over Kuvira's jaw.

As reply, the metalbender let out a sigh and flicked her wrist loosening two of the cables as the sheet was left suspended at one side of the wall.

"Is that….?" The industrialist was snickering as was her reflection above.

Kuvira inhaled deeply. "Yeah, it's a mirror." The metalbender looked positively dejected. Asami's mind however was already engaged in the possible scenarios that could play out with the new accessory.

"I don't mind it…I don't mind it at all but why you hadn't brought this up with us?" the raven haired woman inquired almost accusatorily.

"Because I never got to use it you know…with company…I'm not even sure why I got it in the first place. I think it was a drunk bet or something. As you can see I had completely forgotten about it…"

Asami was staring intently at the military leader. For being such a natural tease, Kuvira had curiously reverted to a more innocent younger version of herself while on her old apartment and somehow had failed to notice the opportunities the new accessory added to their intimacy. But she knew exactly how to bring her Kuvira back.

"Commander!" Asami exclaimed with a hand over her hip, light green eyes darkening invitingly.

The metalbender raised an eyebrow quizzically as her throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"Bed…now!"

The mischievous grin in Asami's face was all the encouragement she needed as Kuvira pulled the magnate down with her over the bed.

-oOo-

_**-Break follows-**_

* * *

Kuvira brought her mouth over a pink peak enjoying the incredible feel of the taut surface against her tongue and how Asami responded immediately, arching her torso upwards to bring it closer to her. She glanced upwards and noticed that the magnate was struggling to keep her eyes open. Apparently the angle provided by the mirror was indeed interesting.

"Enjoying the view?" the metalbender whispered against the other peak before running her lips over it.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Asami purred allowing her feet to rest over Kuvira's firm calves. The metalbender abandoned Asami's torso for an instant and tilted her head upwards. The sight of one Asami Sato wrapped around her in sensual abandon, raven dark hair in disarray over the white pillow brought shivers down her spine as the liquid heat running through her veins increased its temperature.

"It is settled. This is coming back home with us."

Asami chuckled a low, sexy laugh as reply as she pushed Kuvira aside and positioned herself on top.

"You should watch now" she said as she straddled her hips and ran her tongue down Kuvira's neck. The metalbender moaned, fighting the impulse to let her eyelids close and instead feasted on the sight of her girlfriend leading as she brought Kuvira's wrists over her head and peppered kisses all over her jaw and neck.

"You are impossibly beautiful 'sami" she whispered in genuine awe.

"You're not too shabby yourself 'vee" the magnate replied playfully tugging at Kuvira's earlobe with her teeth as she ran her palms across her defined lower torso, dipping a finger inside her navel.

Kuvira freed her hands and cupped Asami's cheeks staring directly into her bright light green gaze.

"Thank you for choosing me" the military leader whispered earnestly.

"You're welcome and if I had to, I would do it again" and upon saying this, Asami sealed her lips with the commander's in a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

_**-Break ends-**_

Hours later, Asami was comfortably nestled over Kuvira's shoulder. The metalbender held a small smile at their reflection on the mirror and for the new intimate memories it had aided to create. Her momentary embarrassment was completely worth it, she admitted to herself as she relived briefly their recent shared passion on her mind's eye. They had been together for almost three years but Kuvira was certain she would never have enough of her raven haired lover.

Taking advantage of the industrialist's slumber, Kuvira carefully extricated herself from her side and stood up. After wrapping around her body the comfortable dark green robe that Su's staff had left, she carefully opened the top drawer of the nightstand. Inside the almost empty drawer she found a small box. Captain Yeong had made sure her request had been followed to a T. She made a mental note to write a letter of commendation for the young officer for a job well done. The bed dipped beside her as Asami yawned, stretching her arms as she found the deep red robe that had been provided by Su's staff on the nighstand on her side of the bed.

"Hmm…I really had fun with that" she said pointing upwards to the mirror as she sat down beside Kuvira "but I have to admit that your old bed was due a change of mattress three years ago. I think we should accept Su's original offer of a suite."

"Okay, anything for you" Kuvira replied as she placed a kiss over Asami's cheek. "Get ready to have the room always packed with visitors though. We'll be in the same wing as everybody else so that includes Tenzin's kids and Opal and Bolin."

"Don't worry. I know how to get rid of them when need arises" Asami replied with an impish smile. The object in Kuvira's palm caught her attention.

"What's this?" she inquired intrigued by the coloring of the box, shades of light and dark green in intervals exquisitely balanced with small touches of silver.

Kuvira opened the box. The inside was crimson red and a silver band was nestled over the silken fabric. Asami opened her eyes wide as she brought a hand over her mouth.

The metalbender flicked her wrist and a silver ring hovered over her hand.

"I think it was about time I gave you one" the commander said as the ring came to rest over her open palm. "It's my latest craft although I had to use good old fashioned metalwork for the platinum portion. I hope I got your measurements right."

"It's beautiful. Is it silver?" Asami breathed as she admired the intricate craftsmanship of the two shimmering metal alloys intertwined.

Kuvira nodded. "May I?" she added, holding the circular object between thumb and forefinger.

Asami simply extended her left hand in front of the former captain. The ring slipped easily over the magnate's ring finger, the metal cool over her skin.

"I love you Asami. You're the best thing to happen to me" Kuvira affirmed, her voice drenched in emotion.

Asami surrounded the metalbender's neck as tears of joy began to escape her light green eyes.

"I love you too Kuvira. I can't imagine life without you." Asami reached for Kuvira's face, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. When they parted, the industrialist rested her forehead against hers relishing in comfortable quietness her reassuring closeness.

"If I step down from my position as head of state I think I might find myself unemployed. Should that happen, would you accept me in your company?" Kuvira inquired, breaking the pause. "I think that 'former head of state' and 'commander' may qualify me for something. Besides, I'll be able to dedicate myself to your priorities. You deserve it after all your help."

Asami flashed a tender smile at the commander. "I've enjoyed helping you and what we've accomplished together and I sincerely doubt you will be asked to step down after today's treaty. I know Raiko has been lobbying hard to place Wu as head of government as king but from what I have perceived, people are just not interested in having a monarchy anymore."

The commander ran her fingers over Asami's ring absentmindedly. A more serious thought had suddenly lodged on her mind.

"They don't want a dictator either. I can't stay if it's against the wishes of the nation."

Asami rested her hand over Kuvira's cheek. "If they ask you to stay you won't be one."

Kuvira directed a grateful smile towards the industrialist. "Asami, I love my country and I think I've fulfilled my duty as requested but I want a life one with you. I want you to know that if I'm asked to step down I'll accept. The idea that is being floated is that the next leader will be selected by a council of representatives of all the territories. These representatives will be chosen by their people in their territories."

"So in that way it ensures that everybody has a chance to choose. I like it. And if they end up choosing you?"

The commander let out a sigh. "Then I guess I'll have to stick around for a bit longer. Hope you don't mind a politician for girlfriend" she added as she wrapped her arms around Asami.

"No…and I think I'm liking the word fiancée better."

Kuvira's face brightened with a wide smile. Just imagining a life with Asami made all the difficult situations much bearable. She had been her compass, her guide and the conscience that kept her in the straight and narrow when her worst impulses menaced to take over. Kuvira knew she might be The Great Uniter but she owed her heart and soul to one wonderful Asami Sato.

"I like the sound of that too. Should we get something to drink to celebrate?"

Asami glanced lovingly at the amazing woman in front of her, the one she chose and the one she wished to spend her life with. A seductive grin curved on her lips as she surrounded Kuvira's neck with her arms.

"Yeah, but I think we'll first celebrate in another way, lumpy bed and all."

**-The End-**


End file.
